Custom Space Marine Chapter Night Angels - read before reading story
by dylanmackie10
Summary: A brief overview of my Custom Chapter, the Characters involved and a short intro to the story


***** Writers note*** I will be bending lore a little bit in this story, I am not fully immersed in the lore and I honestly just want to write some fluff for my custom Chapter, feedback is welcomed and appreciated.**

**** Redone as I had a large break from my previous story due to IRL issues, and lost steam for it ****

* * *

Name: Night Angels/ Noctis Angeli.

Founding Chapter: Dark Angels.

Founding: Second Founding

Homeworld: None, Fleet Based.

Fortress-Monastery: Angels Rest

Colours: Matt Green and Black

Symbol: Angel With folded wings.

Strength: Above Codex Strength.

Speciality: Codex mixed arms, melee combat, psychic abilities.

Warcry: We Are The Angels Of Death!, For The God-Emperor!, Lion's Wrath! Fear The Night!

**Some General Info:**

The Nights Angels are a stoic, monastic and high religious Chapter, they prize reason, logic and faith above all, and though for others these three tenets might conflict, this is not so for the _Night Angels_ who have blended reason, logic and faith together to create a binding Chapter belief. They are skilled warriors who take their role as the **Emperors** _Angels of Death_ seriously, believe it is their calling to bring his judgement to every war zone possible, due to this fact they have answered every call they could, and have racked up an impressive combat record.

Outside of battle, the Brothers of the Chapter wear plain, unadorned robes of undyed wool-like material, much the same as the Dark Angels wear over their armour. Brothers spend their time meditating, in quiet contemplation, study or in prayer; training is another pastime that Night Brothers, as they call themselves, partake in.

Unlike many Chapters, The Night Angels worship the **Emperor** as a god, and indeed faith is one of their primary focus points within the Chapter, they are incredibly devout, which has caused some issues with some of the more atheistic chapters.

Unusually for a Space Marine Chapter, the amount of Psychically gifted Battle-Brothers is higher than average, these gifted brothers are either given to the Librarium if deemed strong enough, or if they are not considered strong enough for that, but skilled enough to be an asset, they are sent to join one of the other specialisations such as Chaplain or Tech Marines, though some can also ascend to a leadership role such as Captain. Their deep faith and iron will allow these talented Brothers to use their powers without much fear negative fallout...and the small psychic talismans they wear, and the powerful warding runes on the inside of their armour help as well. The reason for this is unknown, but it is theorised by the High Officers of the Chapter that their gene-seed had mutated during their long years of service.

The Chapters Librarians have chosen not to paint their amour the Codex required blue, they still have their Librarium rank on their right shoulder, and some do still paint small parts of their armour blue. All the other Specialisations follow them in doing so.

Unusually for a Dark Angels successor, they do not take the hunt for the Fallen as strictly as their siblings and parent Chapter do, that is not to say they do not hunt the Fallen, merely that unlike their fellows, they will not abandon Imperial allies during a battle or war to follow a lead, this stems from their religious nature, as they see such an act as a sin against the **Emperor** in addition to this, they do not consider themselves guilty for the actions of the ancient Dark Angels, they view themselves as pure, their sins washed away by the actions of their predecessors, this has caused some straining of the relationship between them and their parent and sibling Chapters.

Unusually for an Unforgiven Chapter, everyone but the Neophytes know of the Fallen, and their mission to hunt them down.

**Markings:**

**Left pauldron - **Chapter Badge

**Right pauldron -** Squad Marking, Squad numbering High Gothic Numeral.

**Right Knee pad - **Low Gothic numeral marking position in Squad

**Left Knee pad -** Company marking

**Helmet - **Plain Green ( Battle-Brother) Green with Red Stripe ( Sergeant ) Green with white stripe ( Veteran) Green with Large Red Stripe, and smaller White stripe (Veteran Sergeant) Captians have varied helm colourings depending on personal choice.

**Notable Members:**

**Camuel -** Captain of the fifth company and the hero of our story, Camuel is a skilled swordsman, a devout servant of the God-Emperor, Camuel strives to prove himself to his Chapter and his Divine Master, he holds the title of Master within the Chapter. He has some minor psychic powers, but he also holds a dark secret.

**Jophiel -** A member of Camuel's command squad, Jophiel is the Companies Champion, and is a master swordsman, who prides himself on the number of challenges he has offered and accepted.

**Yael -** Brother Yael is another member of the command squad, carrying the Company Banner, he serves as the Company Ancient and executes this duty with a grimm determination.

**Malik - **Camuels Veteran Sergeant, Malik is unlike his Brothers in that he is not as sombre and withdrawn, known to crack jokes and make light of situations, he is not the most liked among the Company and only Camuel's continued support has secured his position.

**Haniel - **Is a member of the Chapters Honour Guard, normally he would be at the Grand Masters side, but he has been seconded to Camuels command, though for unknown reasons.

**Eremiel -** The Squads main psychic support, Eremiel is not only the squads codicier but Camuel's closest adviser and friend.

**Dumah -** The squads Apothecary, bound by oath to watch over his Brother's health, and should the need arise, take the Chapter's due.

**Zephon -** The Chaplain assigned to the command squad, he is a quiet man, not prone to sudden outbursts, at least outside of combat or speeches, however, when he needs to, his quiet yet strong voice can rile up his Brothers and set the fire in their hearts to a raging inferno better than almost anyone else.

**Jekiel - **The Command Squads Tech marine, Jekiel is a man addicted to the Machine, though technically a part of the command squad, he almost never companies it unless there is a pressing need, preferring instead to remain aboard their vessel to watch over it and their many vehicles.

**Inquisitor Syra -** {Redacted}

**Story Introduction: **

The planet Merkos, a bustling, overcrowded Hive World, just one of many thousands of thousands its kind, within an Empire of millions of worlds, and as such, is virtually unknown to all but its inhabitants and those Adepts whose job it is to know.

Why then, does it suddenly find the void above it suddenly playing home to the _Lance of Piety_, an _Adeptus Astartes Strike Cruiser_ of the _Night Angels_ Chapter, a vessel that is such a rare sight among the worlds of the Imperium that for many citizens they are nothing more than myth and story, and yet the people of Merkos now find themselves playing host to such a vessel, and their hearts are gripped by fear for what it could mean, for the **Emperors** _Angels of Death _are said to only ever arrive at a planet when it needs protecting from a serious threat...or when it is the threat.

What is worse is that unknown to the billions of citizens below the vessel is that their fear is perhaps misplaced, oh yes, the Space Marines are a force to be feared, but stalking the dimly lit hallways of the vessel is a force even worse than the fabled _Angels of Death_, an_ Inquisitor_ of the **Emperors** _Holy Inquisition_ accompanies the _Astartes_, for what reason, even the might Space Marines do not know, though it was by her will and her word that the Lance of Piety made for Merkos...

...and it is by her will and her word that the planets fate shall be decided.


End file.
